


Scientists Prefer Blondes

by Meddalarksen, victoriousscarf



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meddalarksen/pseuds/Meddalarksen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank made a vague distressed sound and shook his head. "How's a steady lover treating you?" he asked and Tony choked on air.</p><p>Alex snorted at that, crossing his arms out of habit, "And he's a blond too.  I tell you, you guys have a type."</p><p>"A type?" Tony blinked and Hank laughed. "We have a type? Who has a type."</p><p>"Apparently scientists prefer blondes," Hank translated for him. "It's been Alex's pet theory for a while."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientists Prefer Blondes

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, we like Marvel movie verse cross overs. And over the course of our writing, realized quite a few of our ships seemed to fit into a particular pattern. So our characters got together and threw a party about it.

Tony glanced at Hank across the office, tilting his head at Alex standing behind him. "How's diplomacy treating you?" he asked, wishing he had a drink he could swirl around his hands.

Hank made a vague distressed sound and shook his head. "How's a steady lover treating you?" he returned and Tony choked on air.

Alex snorted at that, crossing his arms out of habit, "And he's a blond too.  I tell you, you guys have a type."

"A type?" Tony blinked and Hank laughed. "We have a type? Who has a type."

"Apparently scientists prefer blondes," Hank translated for him. "It's been Alex's pet theory for a while."

"Well, based on what I've seen it makes sense," Alex responded, strolling around the office and sounding like he'd explained this before.  "Hank and I, Bruce and Clint, Reed and Sue," his lip curled at those names, "and now you and Steve."

Tony considered, ticking the names off his fingers thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose that is true."

"I've been telling Hank that for years, pet theory or not, it's held true in almost all cases so far."

Tony rolled his shoulders. "I cannot believe I played into an X-Man's pet theory. I'll never be able to live with myself after this."

Hank huffed and shook his head, glancing over at his lover. "I just wanted to stop by quickly, make sure you were doing alright and drop off these plans," he said and waved some papers under Tony's nose that he instantly made grabbing hands for.

"Plans!" he said, flailing for them.

Alex smirked, "And you were happy to play into that theory too, Tony."  He glanced at Hank, his smile turning gentler, easier, "Are those the plans you've been slaving over for weeks?"

"Well, but of course," Hank laughed as Tony opened the papers happily and glanced through them.

"McCoy, you're still a genius," he said, brightening considerably.

"Well of course he is.  You don't think that would change, do you?" Alex moved over, glancing at the papers upside down before crossing to Hank's side.

"It's always possible," Tony replied, not looking up and Hank laughed.

"Does this mean we should leave him to moon over those designs?"  Alex grinned up at his lover.

"It's entirely possible."

"We could stick around and bug him, or we could go and come back and bug him later.  We don't have any plans, right?" The blond glanced between the two scientists.

"I think we should leave him to ogle the plans," Hank laughed. "I'd rather have a nice lunch I think."

"Then a nice lunch it is," Alex grinned, slipped his arm through Hank's and started toward the door.  "See you ‘round, Stark."

Tony waved a hand at him, eyes still on the plans in front of him. "Go go," he murmured and Hank shook his head before turning toward the door.

"He's got that look.  Maybe ought to warn Steve about that look when I see him next, if he hasn't figured it out yet," Alex chuckled as he opened the door and stepped out.

"I think he's figured it out," Hank said, following him. "At least I truly hope he's figured it out."

"They've been dating how long now?  Or at least living in the same tower?  We'll assume he's figured it out."

"We'll hope so," Hank laughed. "But that's Tony Stark and he usually needs to come with commentary."

"He always has," Alex shook his head.  "You ever notice how we end up around people like that.  Over and over again."

"I think it's a superhero thing," Hank replied, rolling his shoulders.

"Or nominal team leader/founder thing," he muttered.  "Either way.  Lunch."

"Yes," Hank agreed, pausing as he thought he saw two recognizable figures move through Stark industries before shrugging and deciding he really did care about lunch more before pushing the door open.

Gwen Stacey's gaze moved around the very modern interior of Stark Industries.  "I swear these places stand to impress, when really the lab space is the more important attribute."  She glanced at the boy next to her, "Did we ever get a straight answer about why we're here?"

"No," Peter said, rolling on the balls of his feet and looking around. "Except that it was probably something to do with super-heroing and science." He looked around again. "It is rather impressive though."

"Science I get.  The super-heroing I'm still sorting out," Gwen remarked.  "Impressive, yeah. Rumor has it it's got some of the best labs in the states, at least."

"It's Tony Stark," Peter said, still almost bouncing as he looked around.

"Hence the rumors," Gwen reached up to adjust her black headband.  "Were we supposed to check in, or what?"

"I think—I don't actually know," Peter said, looking around and realizing that Tony Stark was not generally very good with details.

Though, luckily, Tony Stark was very good at timing. At that moment he appeared at the banister, Hank's plans still in hand. "Ah! You! Small nerdy guy—Parker!"

Peter mouthed over the words, considering them before frowning. "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

Gwen hid a smile, shaking her head, "At least the tone wasn't an insult."

"No, he sounded forgetful," Peter muttered.

"Glad you could come," Tony said, finally looking up and pausing, looking Gwen over.

She offered Tony a charming smile, "Gwen Stacey.  I hope you don't mind I tagged along, Mr. Stark?  I could wait, but really the opportunity to see this place was too tempting to pass up."

"Yes, of course," Tony said, looking between them and pointing with the plans in his hand. "Are you two dating?"

"Does it matter?" she responded, glancing at Peter and then back.

"Well, yes and not in any important way dealing with science but are you a natural blonde by chance?" Tony asked rapidly and Peter blinked rapidly at him.

Gwen felt a flush rise to her cheeks, "Do you always start conversations like this?"

"Actually, yes," Tony said and nodded before pausing to wait for an answer.

Her eyebrows rose sharply at that, "Yes, we're dating.  Yes, this is my natural color.  Anything else?"

Tony swore, crossing his arms. "I hate it whenever an X-Man turns out to be right. Xavier gloats for like a week, attributing their successes to his wisdom."

"Um," Peter said and stopped.

Tony looked between them. "We should start a club."

"Club?"  Gwen closed her eyes briefly as she realized she'd asked that out loud.

"Well, there appears to be a pattern," Tony said and paused. "Richards is not invited, I'm saying that upfront and right now."

"Reed... Richards?" Peter offered, glancing at Gwen and hoping she understood something of what was going on.

"So, the members of this club would be...You, Peter, not Dr. Richards?"  She blinked, shooting Peter an equally confused glance.

"Well, and Hank with his person, and Clint and Bruce and Steve could come and anyone else who fits that damn pattern."

"Pattern..."  Pieces started clicking into place, "Hank, as in Dr. McCoy, Dr. Banner...so scientists.  But Clint and Steve?"

"Respective boyfriends," Tony said mildly and paused. "Would that be a problem?"

"Just trying to figure out your pattern," she answered.  Pausing for another moment, Gwen finally nodded, "It's all of you who date blonds isn't it?"

"Scientists appear to prefer blondes," Tony deadpanned back and Peter choked on air.

Gwen arched an eyebrow, her lips twitching upward, "I don't know, I find myself liking brunets more."

Tony glanced over. "Well," he said and considered, accepting the fact she was a scientist too without pause. "Do you mind being part of the blonde group? Because the rest of us are generally brunets. Though, Hank's sortta blue. I don’t know what to do with that."

"I can handle being part of the blonde group," Gwen responded, finally offering another smile.  "So you're starting a club then."

"It seems to be a thing," Tony nodded and looked between them. "So, you were here for science?"

"Last we'd heard," she agreed.

\-----

Steve sat on the couch in Tony's floor of the tower, sketchbook in hand as he worked on the latest picture in his head.  It was an older view of Times Square that he'd encountered a photograph of, not the 40s he'd left, nor the 2010s he'd awoken in, but something in between.  The late 70s he thought.  It was always strange to think about how much time had passed, but at the same time, he felt like he was home in the current day more than he fully had been before.  He tilted his head back when the elevator started to open, looking upside down at the doors.

"Oh, Steve," Tony chirped and looked around before humming. "Well, this could be problematic."

Eyebrows rising, Steve closed his sketchbook and turned around so he could look at Tony more easily, "What could?"

"Well, it's still rather a mess," he said, crossing his arms and considering Steve. "And you're a bit of a mess yourself."

That earned a long blink from the artist, "What?"

"Well, we're having company you know," Tony said and paused. "Or didn't you?"

"No, I think you forgot to mention that.  When are we having company and who is it?"

"Well, in about half an hour and about... well Bruce and Clint already live here but Hank and Alex were coming and Peter and Gwen."

Steve blinked again before hauling himself to his feet, "Well, I'd better see about getting cleaned up then.  They all know they're coming at least, right?"

"They should," Tony said and moved over to the bar, moving quickly through the drinks he had there and hiding several bottles.

Shaking his head with a fond smile, Steve exited quickly to see about making himself look a little bit more ready to see people he didn't share the tower with.

"Hey!" Tony said, turning his attention down the hallway. "How're you doing today?"

"As well as ever," Steve called back.  "Haven't done much really.  You?"

"Well," Tony paused. "Busy day at the office, we ended up buying a whole subsidiary from some whack job that had no idea what he had."

"Sounds like a long day.  And now we've got guests showing up?  Why those folks specifically?"  Steve emerged, having changed into a blue shirt, but still wearing his dark khaki slacks that he preferred.

"Well," Tony grinned, trailing a hand down Steve's test. "Scientists prefer blondes, don't you know that?"

Steve chuckled, arm slipping around Tony's waist, "Well I know you do.  Didn't realize it was a pattern enough to invite folks over."

"When it's at least five it's a pattern," Tony said and paused. "Richards is not invited."

"You all don't much like him.  Not saying I blame you, but he's got to have good points somewhere," Steve remarked, a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"Somewhere. I'll say that for his wife's taste. But I have no idea what they possibly could be."

That earned a laugh, "Everything here set for guests?"

"Well, unless they wanted food or something," Tony said with a grin.

Steve shook his head fondly, "Well, let's hope they don't then."

"Food's overrated," Tony shrugged. "No one should ask for that."

"Food is a necessity to life, Tony.  But its late enough they should have eaten already."  He paused, "Have _you_ eaten yet?"

Making a humming sound, Tony cocked his head to the side. "Yes? Maybe?"

Steve sighed, "Tony, you were at work, not in the lab.  Do you guys never stop for food?"

"It's less a plural and more I me," Tony pointed out. "I mean, I've eaten just not in the traditional meal sort of way."

"You've been grazing all day again then?"

"Well, yes," Tony replied and shrugged.

"Good," Steve offered Tony a smile and stepped back when he heard the elevator whirring slightly as it rose from the ground floor. Tony tilted his head back at the elevator.

The doors slid open and Alex stepped out, looking around and grinning, "Hey, Stark.  Steve."

"Of course you're first," Tony said and shook his head. "Alex," he said. "Dr. McCoy," he added when Hank stepped out from behind him.

"Please don't call me that all night," Hank muttered.

Steve laughed, "It's good to see you, Hank.  You too, Alex."

Alex glanced at Tony and smirked, "Oh, before I forget, Charles is looking forward to drinks with you on Friday he told me to remind you."

"He told—what?" Tony blinked. "That was a plan? Was that a plan I knew about?"

"Probably not," Alex answered, his grin sharpening.

"That was kind of him to give me advanced warning instead of yelling at me for being late," Tony muttered.

"Well, yeah, did you expect it to be anything else?  He said three o'clock, by the way," Alex relayed.

"Good to know," Tony said before going to make himself a drink.

Steve glanced between the other three, "Well, come on in and make yourselves comfortable.  Can we get you guys something to drink?"

Alex wrinkled his nose slightly and shrugged, "I'm good for now."

"We have tea you know," Tony said. "And coffee."

"Tea is for Charles.  Coffee, isn't a good plan, I've been a little too wired the last few days," Alex responded.

"Water?"  Steve offered.

"That could work."

"What could possibly have gotten you wired?" Tony asked as Hank busied himself with poking around the room and exploring it.

"Happens once in a while," Alex shrugged.  "Though that latest portal you all had didn't help."  He glanced toward the stairs to the upper levels as Bruce stepped into the room.

"That one wasn't entirely our fault."

"Or at all our fault," Tony whined, Clint poked his head over Bruce's shoulder. "That was entirely Dr. Fate or Strange or Inappropriately-Opening-Portals-Guy's fault."

"Point still stands that Strange opened it over your tower, Stark." Alex pointed out, raising his hand in a half-wave to the new comers.

Clint tilted his head and looked around the tower room.  "Wow, Stark, at least you decorated for guests." In return Tony pitched an olive at him.

"It may have been over my tower but it was not my fault."

"And we did manage to get it closed," Bruce pointed out quietly.

"That's the second one over your tower in the past year," Hank pointed out.

"That's got to be something of a record for a first year of existence," Alex remarked, leaning against back of the couch.

"I think Reed has us beat," Steve responded as the elevator opened again to let Peter and Gwen in.

"Reed beats everyone out on portals because he opens his own," Tony said. Entering the room Peter looked around, eyes widening slightly and he shifted in his formal shirt.

"Though he still didn't manage two in their first year," Alex pointed out.  "He's more than made up for that lack since, but that first year they weren't dealing with portals yet." Gwen blinked, smoothing a hand over her skirt absently as her gaze skimmed over the people present and started to realize exactly what it meant to accept the invitation.

"He was still learning," Tony shrugged.

"Is there an irrational dislike of Reed Richards?" Peter asked and Clint laughed.

"It's not irrational."

"Get called in on enough of that guy's portals and believe me, it becomes rational," Alex supplemented, finally actually sitting down in front of the couch rather than on it.

Hank glanced over at Alex and rolled his eyes before finally settling down behind him. "And the sheer number."

"Does anyone even keep track of that number?"  Bruce asked as Steve set a glass of water down for Alex.

Alex raised his hand, "I do.  I've got a composition book half full of small tally marks.  Red for the ones he opened, black for the ones someone he had interacted with on another side opened, and green for the ones his villains opened."

"It's a composition note book that's been around a while," Hank added.

"We, on the other hand have only opened, or had opened on us, what, a dozen would you say, Hank?"  Alex tilted his head back against Hank's knee to look up at him.

"A dozen in about fifty years? Something like that, we've got a good record," Hank agreed.

"Neither of you look fifty," Clint remarked.

"We've got an amazing record, when compared to any of the other teams," Alex corrected before glancing at Clint and grinning.  "We age gracefully."

"Apparently," Clint said and shrugged.

"Is this...a normal conversation?"  Gwen asked after a moment.

Bruce looked at her and shrugged slightly, "Sometimes."

"Yes," Clint said. "It rather is. The Portals bit or the aging gracefully one?"

"Both?  Either?"  She glanced at him.

"Portals is normal," Steve confirmed.

"Old age tends to be less of a topic," Clint added and Peter stared at him.

"But around here?"  Alex grinned, "Anything is a possible conversation topic."

"Well, not anything," Clint said and shook his head slightly. "But most anything."

"Alright point.  But in comparison to what I figure they were expecting the conversation to be?"  Alex arched an eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Clint laughed and Peter carefully sat on the edge of the second couch.

"I don't know, all these superheroes in one place is a fairly big deal I would think. I'm not sure what I expected the conversation to be," Peter said.

Gwen sat down next to Peter, glancing up when Steve spoke, "Stick around long enough and knowing everyone here it will range from the latest fight, to Reed, to what the latest blockbuster films are like."

"Which," Tony said, flailing a hand out. "I have been forced to watch so I can actually engage in such conversations."

"It does you well," Clint replied.

"Course that does nothing for your ability to talk about plays," Alex griped.

"They're plays," Tony said. "Those are far worse than movies which I can at least multi task while watching. Plays they get pissed about and they're usually so much longer."

"Not much longer than Lord of the Rings," Clint pointed out and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Please never let me become that melodramatic," he said.

Alex shook his head, "You're seriously missing out, Stark."

"If it's musicals I won't go with him, so there's that too," Steve offered in Tony's defense, only to earn a surprised stare from Alex.

"You won't go?"

"Bad memories, stuff like that," Clint shrugged and Peter looked between the group.

Alex tilted his head on one side, as though trying to sort out what those would be, but shrugs and nods, "Well, we've all got something."

Bruce nodded and settled at the other end of the couch from where Hank was, "Part of life.  Besides, I don’t think you can do this job without _some_ memory being bad somewhere."

"Not like that's reassuring or anything," Clint laughed when Peter gave Bruce a long look.

Smiling faintly and sheepishly, Bruce offered Peter an apologetic look, "Sorry, I'm still remembering what reassuring is, and that not everyone here's been dealing with this sort of thing for...years."

"Oh, well, I'm sure I'll figure it out," Peter said quickly.

"So, Peter, what do you do for fun?"  Alex asked, still leaning contentedly against Hank's leg, his gaze focused on the teen.

"Um," Peter blinked over at him and Hank and offered a half shaky smile. "I don't know, stuff? Science, being a boy."

"That's what I like to hear," Tony said still behind the bar.

"And you, Gwen?"  Alex's gaze shifted slightly.

She shrugged, "Pretty much the same as Peter, really.  Only girl instead of boy."

"She's much smarter than me," Peter said with a quick nod of his head. "And I take photos."

"They're really good photos, too," Gwen supplied easily.  "What about you all?  What do you do for fun?"

"There's such a thing?" Tony muttered and Clint moved forward to pull him out from behind the bar.

"We drink," Clint deadpanned back. "And fight, and generally do stupid things. Lately, there's been movies followed by intense conversations about which characters are stupid."

Hank laughed. "And science."

"What they said, though if I can get Hank out to a concert or a play, that's always a plus too," Alex responded with a grin.

"And the conversations about the movies go a bit deeper than which characters are stupid," Bruce protested.

"Or which ones are hot," Clint agreed. "So which sorts of plays do you go to and how much does Hank complain afterwards?"

"I like concerts," Hank protested.

"Dragged him to more than one show of the West Side Story revival," Alex admitted.  "Depends on what's showing and what looks to be interesting, really.  But that revival deserved more than one viewing."

"According to him," Hank added.

"Hey, you're the one who tried to get me to replace my LP of the original cast.  You deserved to sit through it twice." Alex protested.

"If you say so," Hank huffed and Peter glanced around the room one more time before leaning against Gwen's shoulder.

"Do you think you're the only girl here?" he whispered.

"From the looks of it," Gwen murmured back.  "Especially since they're not inviting Dr. Richards."

"No one invites them," Tony repeated. "Much as I don't mind Sue some days. Though I will never understand her taste in men even if it's entirely her own choice."

"No.  Sue Richards tried to kill me last time we were in the same room," Alex protested.  "There are reasons we don't invite them."

"That's not a we," Tony protested. "That's an it’s my tower and if I invite guests that try to kill each other than it’s just part of the entertainment."

"That's a, you don't invite Reed cause you don't like him, and if it comes down to it and Hank and I host, I don't invite Sue because she takes offense at people pitching her brother off of the Baxter Building."

"Acceptable," Tony said and Peter looked over at Alex.

"You did what?"

"Have you ever met Johnny Storm?"  Alex turned his attention to Peter.

"Well, no," he managed. "I hadn't much met Mr. Stark before a few days ago," and Tony choked on his drink.

"No, no for the love of god never call me that. Not you. It's just weird."

Alex laughed, "Well, Johnny Storm is the sort of guy who just makes people want to push him off of tall buildings.  And as long as it's more than three stories tall it's okay, because that's about how long he needs to remember what to say so he can fly."

"That's..." Peter blinked and bobbed his head. "Alright, sure, I suppose that makes sense."

"Doesn't change the fact that his sister almost pitched me off after him at that point, though," Alex muttered.

Steve shook his head, "Well, you did toss her little brother off a skyscraper, a small one, but the point still stands."

"Don't toss people's relations off skyscrapers?" Peter offered.

"Yes, that was exactly the point," Steve nodded.

"He could fly," Alex protested.

"Except there's always that one time where it doesn't work," Tony pointed out, remembering how it felt to fall without knowing the suit would still work.

Alex looked at Tony for a long moment, drawing one knee up toward his chest to rest his forearm on it, "Alright, that's a fair assessment."

"Life is dangerous enough," Peter remarked and Clint looked sideways at Tony who didn't react.

Bruce considered Peter quietly before nodding, "All we can do is try and make it a little less so for other people."

"Of course," Peter said with an actual broad smile.

Bruce's lips curled upward into a faint smile, "You've got a pretty good promise of doing so, yourself."

"I like to hope so," Peter said. "Though, I'm sure it's different being on a team."

"Don't be on a team," Clint cut in from where he was perched on the back of the chair.

"There are merits to being on a team," Steve protested.

"There usually are to being alone too," Bruce reminded softly.

Clint carefully folded up a piece of paper and tossed it at Bruce's head from where he was.

Bruce startled slightly at that, blinking wide brown eyes at his lover for a moment, "Not that they outweigh having people around."

Clint nodded happily and went back to looking at Peter who was looking a bit phased as Tony and Alex bickered back and forth across the room. Gwen looked toward Tony and Alex blinking at them for a moment, "Do they usually interact like that?"

"As far as I've seen that's how Tony interacts with most of the X-Men," Steve replied, shaking his head slightly.

"It's a pattern," Clint agreed. "I think it started when he was like eight."

"As far as anyone can figure," Bruce agreed.  "Since he doesn't actually admit that."

"That implies that Tony Stark admits to _anything_ ," Clint returned and Tony cleared his throat at him before leveling him with a glare.

"Barton's got a point," Alex agreed.  "Though you've got your reasons like we all do."

"I don't," Hank said. "I mean, somewhat, but, I don't."

"You're lucky then," Clint said, throwing another piece of paper his way which Hank caught.

"No, I'm old and have had plenty of time to think about my life."

"Or like we all did, then," Alex offered quietly, glancing up at Hank.

Steve glanced at Peter and then at the others, "You all are going to convince him that this life's nothing but secrets and pain the rate you're going."

"I'm not!" Hank protested again.

Tony laughed. "Well, I probably am convincing him."

"Hank can have a pass, since he's right he hasn't been," Steve admitted.

"Besides, this life is painful," Bruce murmured.  "There's good things about it too, but sometimes it's a little bit more than one likes to think about."

Clint threw another piece of paper toward him. "Bruce, stop it."

Bruce startled again, blinking at Clint for a moment, "I'm not saying it's not worth it, Clint.  I sure as hell wouldn't trade it for anything."

Nodding the archer slid off the chair and headed behind the bar, poking around what Tony had earlier tried to hide.

"Well, I mean," Peter tried and faded off.

Gwen's eyes darted to Peter and she slipped her hand into his, squeezing it lightly.  Alex cleared his throat, but stayed quiet, picking up his glass of water and taking a drink rather than voice his thoughts for once.

"That's turned somewhere off the path of righteousness. So, Alex, inform us what's so amazing about musicals," Tony said, already annoyed at the quiet.

"Depends on the musical you mean, Tony," the other man answered easily.  "There's something...harsh about some that I just don't know if you can capture in another format quite right."

Tony blinked at him for a moment. "Okay, that doesn't make a whole lot of sense so I'd be interested to hear exactly what you mean."

"Well, it's like," he considered for a moment.  "Alright, so if someone was to ask you to name a musical—maybe not you Tony, but who knows give it a shot—what would you probably say?"

"Camelot," Clint returned.

"Evita," Tony drawled.

"There, right there.  That's what I mean.  The musicals you typically see being made today aren't of that same level.  They're...popcorn-like.  Not really a classic among them.  But you see one of the older musicals.  Something that deals with real people, or with the way this world is completely fucked up, or in the case of Camelot how a dream can die but never quite leave, and there's where you find the heart of a musical," Alex shook his head.  "Sure there's something emotive about watching an actor, or relating to a character, but it's the songs that'll stick with you, that'll yank you back to those same emotions over and over again. And I'll leave that there or we could be here all night."

For a moment everyone blinked and Clint laughed. "So a big fan of West Side Story?"

Alex chuckled, "I've got the original LP, and it still plays.  Had it since the sixties, if that tells you anything."

"It does somewhat," Clint said. "Can't say I've been around that long but it says plenty."

"Have the CD too, just doesn't sound right though, y'know?"

"I'm lost there," Clint admitted and Tony waved a hand.

"I get it."

Alex blinked at Tony for a long moment and then grinned, "You want to explain it, then?  I can, but I've done so over and over before.  I'm interested to hear your take."

Tony returned the blink. "That's assuming I have a take other than I own them."

That earned another laugh, "Fair enough.  When I say they don't sound right, Clint, I mean that a CD takes all of the pops and static away.  You lose the personality of the record when you buy the disc.  You take good care of a record it'll out last that CD too."

"Well, that's assuming I have that much music on CDs either," Tony said.

Alex inclined his head, "Point. I'd guess you don't have much in the physical state in that respect?"

"Not much," Tony agreed. "Though what I have is usually for Steve's sake."

Steve offered him a smile at that, "Which I appreciate."

"And that's why I have them," Tony said with a smile.

Gwen watched them and her brow rose very slightly before she looked around, "So what sorts of music do you all like, then?"

"Um, music?" Clint offered after a moment of silence.

Her brows rose, but she nodded, falling silent again.  Alex chuckled, "That implies that we actually think about it.  I know I don't spend much time picking music out.  I mean there are albums that I go to over and over, but no type."

"Except him," Clint said, pointing at Tony.

"ACDC," Tony agreed happily.

Bruce shook his head, smiling, "And I'll vouch for that fact."

"As it constantly being played in the lab shows," Clint remarked, having smuggled plenty of food in there in the past.

"Exactly."

Alex glanced at Steve, "And what do you think of ACDC?"

"It's not a bad music, and I like some of it," he answered with a shrug and a smile.

"If repeat exposure hasn't scared you off than you should be good," Peter smiled.

Steve grinned, "I think I'm good then."

"I like ACDC," Peter said brightly and Tony pointed over to him.

"I like him, still."

"This surprises no one," Alex remarked, leaning his head against Hank's knee.

Hank raised a hand to brush Alex's hair before leaning back. "You're predictable, Tony Stark."

"There are worse things he could be," Bruce remarked softly.

"Probably," Hank said.

"He could be an irresponsible multimillionaire who's a jerk," Clint said.

"That is a beautiful opening, but I'm going to be nice and not take it," Alex remarked, earning him a long look from Steve.

Clint laughed. "After I set it up for you and everything?"

Alex shrugged, grinning, "I considered it but then Steve would give us both that disappointed face of his and I just don't know if I can handle it tonight."

"Not again, anyway," Clint agreed.

"See, you see what I'm saying."

Steve shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips, "Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

"Oh yes you are," Tony said and flashed Steve his best smirk. "You have the greatest disappointed face imaginable."

"Well, then it's probably good you see it less and less as time goes on," Steve returned with a gentle smile.

"Oh god, you've been training me haven't you?" Tony groaned.

Steve shook his head, "We've both been making adjustments."

"It's a thing," Clint agreed. "But let's please not go there tonight. I know this is basically a massive group date but please, I can't handle the way you get sappy around each other."

"You're not really one to talk," Steve reminded.  "Though sometimes I swear you flirt like a grade-schooler."

"Me?" Clint said, eyes widening. "Me? Besides, I'm not quite so sappy. Like, googly eyes over freaking pans is a level I just have never reached."

Alex started laughing at that, "Okay, I'm not one to get to talk in this situation, having done both of those actions.  But really, you're honestly having a conversation about which of you couples is more sappy?"

"It's them," Clint said and pointed toward Tony and Steve. "Hands down."

"I'll take your word for it," Alex responded, still grinning.

"It's what happens when a first kiss takes place under the mistletoe," Bruce supplied, trying to suppress a smile.

Tony glared at him and Clint laughed. "It's the whole stereotype of romance thing, only with more snacks and alcohol."

"Your first kiss was under the mistletoe?"  Alex blinked at Tony, "Way to go for the classics."  He tilted his head back to look at Hank, "Did Charles even have us put up mistletoe that year?"

"I don't remember," Hank replied. "It wasn't what I was focused on."

"Either way it wouldn't have been in the kitchen," Alex remarked, turning his attention back to the others.

"That's not usually where mistletoe is hung," Hank agreed and Clint gave them an appraising look before filing the information anyway.

Peter looked between them and wisely decided that wasn't a path of information he wanted or needed to pursue.

"Doorways or entry halls are usually best for hanging it," Steve remarked after a moment.

"Catch more people that way," Peter agreed

That earned a laugh from Alex, "Okay, I like him."

Gwen smiled faintly, glancing at Peter briefly.

"Well, that's good," Peter said.

"Depends on who you ask," Steve responded.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know I'm pretty well liked, Steve."

"Steve doesn't like someone?" Clint asked. "How did I miss this? I thought you were a paragon of virtue and liking everyone."

"I didn't say I didn't like him.  I said it's not always a good thing to be liked by him, at least if you ever get to talking to Sean Cassidy," Steve replied.

"Paragon of virtue?"  Alex snorted, "I really don't buy that."

"Have you gotten talking to this Sean Cassidy?" Peter asked as Hank threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"A couple times.  He's back in Ireland again, isn't he?"  Steve directed the question at Hank or Alex.  "Basically he started out on the team with these two, and then ended up as one of their students.  The stories he tells about them are quite the tales."

Hank smirked. "Which means he probably doesn't want me to tell any stories about him."

Alex grinned wickedly, "And oh the stories we could tell.  Some of them were worth the punishment Charles meted out due to the method of coercion used, too."

"Alex, he made you wax the entire ballroom for getting minors drunk," Hank drawled.

" _A_ minor.  I wasn't drunk so the plural is uncalled for," Alex protested.  "And so I spent the better part of April cleaning light fixtures and waxing the ballroom floor.  It's still worth it to know Sean got turned down in favor of a clown fish.  And I think it was less getting Sean drunk and more using Charles' best scotch to do it."

"Yes, the best scotch was not your bad plan," Hank shook his head and Clint almost fell off the chair.

"He got turned down for a clown fish?"

Alex's grin turned sharp, "He did indeed.  He had the worst luck with girls.  Apparently got told she'd rather date the fish at the aquarium where he was hitting on her—which was his first mistake."

"His first?" Peter asked and realized he would regret it.

"His second was to give her an opening to turn him down like that.  The third was to use his power—she didn't see, but still," Alex shrugged.  "But the first was thinking that hitting on a girl he'd never met before in an aquarium with the worst pick-up line in the history of the world was a good idea."

"I'm sure I've used worse pick-up lines," Clint said and Tony got distracted trying to snuggle against Steve in public.

"'You like fish, I like fish, maybe we should get together and talk about it sometime'." Alex quoted, his gaze darting to Tony and Steve briefly.  Steve had startled very slightly before slipping an arm around Tony and pulling him a bit closer.

Tony hummed, sipping from his drink as Clint laughed. "Nope, still used worse, will never tell them."

"Aw, but now you've got me all curious," Alex replied, grinning.  "You didn't use them on Bruce did you?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, he did not.  And even if he did, do you think I'd tell you?"

"I never did it on Bruce," Clint laughed. "Learned by then anyway."

"Well, we all make mistakes when we're younger and flirting," Alex admitted, offering Hank a glance.

"I'm sorry, did we ever flirt?" Hank asked looking down at him.

"No.  I believe it's termed 'pigtail pulling,'" Alex answered, "I already admitted to having flirted like a grade-schooler."

"Right," Hank nodded. "I do remember that now. I'd blocked it from my memory. Only reason I don't still have an urge to punch you."

"Years and years of making up for it too," came the reminder.

"Well now that you've reminded me, you're probably going to have to make up for it again," Hank said, jostling him with his knee.

Alex grinned, "I look forward to that."

"Well, so long as you're still looking forward to it," Hank murmured and Peter cleared his throat.

"Um, is there anything to drink or... or something?"

"What do you want to drink, I'm sure we can find it," Bruce answered.

Alex smiled at Hank, a gentler smile than he'd offered anyone else that night.

"Well, that is," Peter attempted and Clint appeared at his elbow with an actual drink.

"You're at Stark's," he explained. "You might as well."

"Oi, oi, I do not condone minors with drinks," Tony protested. "Which is to say nothing what so ever of when I started drinking."

Steve offered Tony a sigh, and Clint received his vaguely disappointed look.  Gwen blinked at the glass, "Do I want to ask what sort of alcohol you're offering my boyfriend?"

Clint rolled his eyes, drinking from the cup before handing Peter the water he had in his other hand.

Bruce smiled faintly and shook his head at Clint, his eyes tracing the other man's profile briefly, "Well, we've traipsed around all sorts of conversation.  Anything we haven't?"

"Anyone read the _Bugle_ recently?" Alex replied.

"The what?" Clint asked.

" _The Daily Bugle_." Alex clarified, "Oh come on, surely you've at least heard of it?  Sensationalist news?  Constant vilification of the heroes of New York?"

"Oh, I've heard of it," Clint muttered. "It's one of those things I'd like to ignore."

Alex smiled wryly, "Wouldn't we all.  It's surprising the number of people in this city who read and believe it."

"Well, it's," Peter started and shrugged.

Clint rolled his own shoulders. "People believe what they want to believe. Doesn't mean they aren't stupid idiots."

"The _Bugle_ 's a relic," Alex muttered, finishing off his water and half considering actually getting a drink.  "Should have gone out with the Cold War.  Or changed to deal with celebrities instead.  Something."

"Superheroes are still around though. There's always going to be someone doing something stupid," Clint said.

"Reed Richards probably keeps it going all on his own," Tony pointed out snidely.

"J. Jonah Jameson would find a way to keep it going even if Richards wasn't opening a portal every week.  He got miles of paper printed on the Mutant Menace alone," Alex all but growled.

"And now his particular gripe is Spider-Man," Tony said, looking over and Peter shrugged.

"Which he will harp on until he gets bored, or finds something new," Alex warned, glancing toward Peter.  "And that something new may be a long, long time in coming."

Peter shrugged again, unconcerned with the idea frankly. "I'll survive it," he said with all the brashness of youth and Hank decided now wasn't the time to talk about how much newspapers and the printed word could hurt.

Alex's brows rose sharply as he remembered the popular backlash when the papers got a hold of Hank's initial appointment in politics, "Alright then.  Good luck."

The conversation flowed and ebbed for a bit, Tony plopping himself down next to Hank to talk over the plans and for a while they were lost in the flurry of science discussion. Clint dragged Bruce and Peter over to where he'd had a dart board set up and handed Peter the darts, interested to see what his aim looked like.

After a while, Hank looked over them. "He's very young," he remarked.

"He's not much younger than we were, Hank," Alex murmured, though he was inclined to agree with his lover.  Gwen glanced in their direction from where she'd perched herself to watch the game of darts.

"I'm not saying it like it's a bad thing," Hank said, looking down at Alex. "I'm saying it like a I feel old thing."

Tony snorted. "Don't you start feel old or you're going to make _me_ feel old."

Hank glanced over, arching a brow. "I'm much older than you anyway, Stark."

"Yeah, but as Clint said, we don't much look it," Alex grinned.  "But, it's not even like he's that much younger than the most recent X-Team either.  I mean, Kitty's got to be about his age, don't you think?  Maybe a year or two older."

"Perhaps so," Hank agreed before Tony dragged him back into science, pulling Gwen into the conversation as well.

Alex rose after another moment and moved over to join Clint and Peter at the dartboard, watching as Bruce sidled over nearer Tony's conversation.  Smiling slightly, Alex turned his attention to Clint, "Is it really fair of you to play darts with the new kid?"

"Perfectly," Clint replied with a grin as Peter eyed him sideways. "Well, it's not like I'm playing to win."

"You're not?" Peter whined. "Seriously?"

"Well," Clint amended. "Mostly I wanted to see what his aim was like to begin with."

"If he was playing to win, you wouldn't have a prayer, Peter," Alex responded, turning his attention back to Clint.  "Or is his aim better than I'm assuming?"

"His aim's pretty good," Clint nodded and smirked. "But not that good." Peter made a face at him before tossing another dart.

"Not sure anyone without luck manipulation has better aim than you, though, Clint," Alex grinned, crossing his arms.

Clint flashed him a grin. "Which is the way I prefer it," he said. "So that'd damned well better still be true."

"Only superhero I've ever met who can use a bow and arrow and be a hell of a lot more effective than anyone who uses any other weapon," Alex offered.

Clint laughed. "Oh, I like you."

Alex grinned, "I gotta respect a man who's in that much control in a situation like that."

"You even get that, I like you more and more," Clint said and paused, looking toward Alex's chest. "Control is big for you huh?"

Alex's hand strayed to his chest absently, "Always has been.  Too much is outta control, you know?"

Clint nodded. "Ever practice archery?" he asked, tossing a dart and ignoring Peter's whimper when it still beat his carefully aimed one.

"No, that's not something I ever did take up.  Didn't...didn't find much time for it, honestly."

"You might consider it," Clint shrugged. "If you want control over something it's nice practice."

"I might have to take that up.  I find that working with cars actually calms that part of my need for control pretty well, oddly enough," Alex answered.

Tilting his head Clint considered and nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. But I'd probably be able to make a killing teaching superheroes control through archery. Or help them rather."

Alex nodded after a moment, "You quite probably could.  Considering the number of us who are looking for something with some control in it?"

"Not that I want my gig taken," Clint said, corners of his eyes tightening. "But you know, some practice right?"

"Some practice, even if it just points them in the right direction for finding a way to locate control themselves.  God knows we all need something that's ours though," Alex murmured, gaze drifting briefly to where Steve had extracted his sketchbook again.

"Wonder what he's drawing this time," Clint mused, laughing at Peter's devastated expression looking at the dart board. "I should have let you play Bruce."

Alex chuckled at that, "Ah, but then Peter couldn't admit to having played darts against _you_."

"That's true," Clint admitted and Peter clapped his hands.

"Yes, this totally gives me bragging rights."

"And hey, you're not doing as badly as most people do," Alex supplied, considering the board.

"So that gets me more bragging rights, right?" Peter said eyes wide and Clint nodded.

Alex grinned, "Oh yeah.  Most people can't aim to save their life.  Well, maybe for that, but in a game of darts?"

Peter whooped and went over to start bragging in Gwen's general direction and Clint pulled out the darts, considering them before arching a brow in Alex's direction, not quite a dare yet.

Alex eyed the darts for a moment before holding out his hand, "I know I'm going to regret this, but why not."

"Your aim can't be that bad," Clint said. "But I promise not to even try."

"Oh no you don't.  I'd rather lose badly knowing you tried than come close knowing you didn't," Alex offered Clint a long look as he took the darts.  Turning his attention to the dart board, he weighed one of them in his hand before taking aim and throwing it, "When did you find archery for your thing?"

"When I was young," he said, hedging slightly. "Well, mostly when I joined the circus."

Alex glanced at him, nodding slightly, "The circus, huh?"

"Oh yeah, the circus," Clint nodded.

"The family you make rather than the one you're given," Alex murmured, his gaze drifting to Hank briefly.

Clint actually winced. "That would have been nice. I mean, it sortta worked for a couple years but never really." The dart he threw was a bit more vicious than usual.

Alex watched him carefully, taking in the tension in the other man's shoulders and the depth to which the dart embedded.  He considered shifting the subject, but only managed to do so very slightly, "How old were you?"

"Young, underage, if that helps," he said, shrugging. "Don't remember really. Went from the orphanage to the circus."

Taking aim and throwing a second dart, Alex nodded, murmuring, "Foster homes to prison."

"Sounds right," Clint shrugged. "But hey, hopefully you didn't run into any mentors there."

"Not in prison, no," Alex responded, sounding moderately grateful for that.

"That's lucky," Clint said, tossing another dart, being careful this time not to let it embed too deeply. He was already wondering if he would have to get Steve over to get the last one out of the board.

"Less luck more solitary confinement," Alex replied.

"That would help," Clint admitted. "So, West Side Story twice?"

"Three times.  Only got Hank to go twice, though," came the response as he threw his third dart.  "I mean, really, the revival was a masterpiece and there's nothing quite like sitting in a theater when the curtain goes down on the first act."

"I do like musicals," Clint agreed. "They're generally rather bright, I mean, even when like that one they're not."

"Exactly.  There's something about them that hits a particular chord, if you'll pardon the saying in this case.  There's some sort of promise at the end of many of them."

Clint nodded, tossing another dart. "Something like that."

"You do films as well, right?" Alex glanced at the archer.

"Apparently I was the only one in the entire tower to watch them," Clint shook his head, still thinking it was a great tragedy. "I've been slowly trying to educate them but it's slow work."

"Seriously?"  Alex blinked at him, "None of the others watched them?"

"Not much," Clint shrugged and looked over at where Hank, Bruce and Tony were holding court, Peter and Gwen having joined them. "Well, we certainly have enough scientists in one room."

"It's you, me and Steve technically who aren't, right?"

"Gwen is double tasking," Clint laughed.

Alex chuckled, "And doing well in both roles, too."

"She sure seems to be something," Clint agreed. "Do you think we should extract any of them?"

Glancing at his watch, Alex considered the time, "Probably wouldn't be a bad idea.  It's getting late and honestly I'd prefer to get home.  If we don't start extracting them they'll keep talking ‘til dawn."

"Then we should start extracting people," Clint said, looking over the dart board.

Alex considered the dartboard, "We could leave it for Steve to pull them."

"As he does," Clint nodded. "Hey, Steve, please save the dart board."

Steve looked up from his sketch, closing the book and rising, "You really need to not throw them that hard."  He shook his head, but offered Clint a slight smile as he spoke and crossed over to pull the darts out of the board, having to use slightly more force with one of them.

"You know how it goes," Clint said, with a relatively unconcerned shrug. There had been plenty of times he'd taken out greater aggression on the dart board.

"You know how many punching bags have needed to be replaced in the gym," Steve said by way of answer, putting the darts away.

"Exactly," Clint agreed before turning and heading for the scientists.

Alex inclined his head to Steve before moving around behind the couch to lean down and kiss the tip of Hank's ear, murmuring into it, "We really ought to start saying good night."

"So, not anticipating a sleep over then?" Hank asked, smirking.

"I don't think Tony has a curry comb," Alex replied with a matching smirk.

"Well, lovely to see you all, we'll be off," Hank said, rising.

Tony blinked after him and shook his head. "Nope. Not touching that with a ten foot pole."

Alex grinned at Tony, "Oh like you don't have something like that, Stark."

"I really don't want to know about your kinky sex life," Tony returned and Hank looked mildly offended at him.

"It's not kinky," he started and seemed to consider. "At least—I mean—" Adjusting his glasses he shrugged. "I'm very comfortable with myself thank you."

Alex laughed, "And I am more than happy with him as he is.  So we'll bid you all a good night, and see you all at a later date."

Tony waved them off and Clint laughed. "I think we have an official club. Come back soon."

Alex touched his brow, slipped an arm through Hank's and pulled him toward the elevator.  Bruce smiled softly, "Take care."

"Bye," Hank added as the doors closed and Peter finally got a look at his watch. "Oh crap. I need to get back, Aunt May wanted some eggs and stuff and we should get those."

Gwen looked at the time and got to her feet, "Mom's expecting me home soon, too.  It's a lot later than I thought.  Thanks for having us."

"Course, come back any time," Tony said, waving a hand.

Bruce watched the teens go before getting to his feet, "I'm about ready to head upstairs myself.  See you tomorrow, Tony, Steve."

"See you tomorrow," Tony agreed, plopping down closer to Steve as Clint followed Bruce, not quite stepping on his heels.

Steve leaned his head back against the back of the couch, offering Tony a grin, "That was fun."

"We could make it a regular thing," Tony said, chin on Steve's shoulder, his pad already in his hands.

"That could be nice.  More warning though, even if we can't actually schedule it because that's asking for trouble," Steve reopened his sketchbook and started working on his sketch again.

"Oh, I'm sure the next one we schedule will be one of those nights Richards is either bored on—or he'll get jealous when he hears and open a portal just to spite us."

"Exactly.  So we play it by ear, and when everyone goes home we have the place to ourselves again."

"Which is where we're currently at in the night?" Tony offered, arching a brow. "Does having the place to ourselves mean anything to you?"

Steve looked up from his sketch, tilting his head on one side as he looked at Tony, "Well, I was considering a quiet evening in until we had guests.  See what sort of sketch I can manage of you rumpled in the early morning's light tomorrow."

Turning Tony arched a brow, arm snaking around his waist. "Oh? There's going to be sketching?"

"I was considering it, but that was one of the last things on my list," Steve answered, slipping an arm around Tony and pulling him closer.

"So what's first?" Tony asked, throwing a leg over Steve and sitting down.

Steve grinned at him, setting the sketchbook aside and running his hand up Tony's side as he leaned forward to kiss the dark-haired man.

Tony hummed into the kiss. "So I should give you warning when people are expected?"

"It would be nice," Steve answered, trailing kisses down his throat.

"I'll think about it, no promises," Tony said. "Usually I remember when the doorbell rings or someone reminds me."

"Could let me know when you invite them in the first place?" the blond offered.

"Yeah, I'll try that," Tony said, leaning up to kiss Steve's nose. "Come on. I think you were implying things that I'd like to know."

Steve kissed Tony deeply, hands slipping under the back of the smaller man's shirt before he pushed Tony back a bit and rose, pulling Tony toward the bedroom.  "Then let's not keep you waiting, hm?"

"No, I generally don't like to be kept waiting," Tony agreed, shoving the door open with his back. "Or being handed things. Try not to do either."

"Good thing I've figured out both of those things," Steve responded, pulling Tony close again.

"Good, yes," Tony agreed, one hand reaching out to make sure that the tower was locked down even as he leaned up to kiss Steve.


End file.
